


Touch

by prosperjade



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade





	Touch

Stripping a Kyoshi Warrior was by no means a small feat.

Lithe fingers fumbled with threads, desperate to remove the obstacles that prevented the friction craved by quivering bodies. Ty Lee had become accustomed to the thick bindings of the heavy uniform, memorizing each break in the unrelenting barrier that would allow her lusty gaze to rove the canvas of flushed skin, a quivering body entirely at her mercy.

The acrobat’s insistent touch coaxed gasps from the rim of Suki’s red mouth, teeth sinking into the swell as she trapped the whimpers of desperation that sprang to her tongue, mingling against the poignant taste of war paint.

“Relax,” the contortionist chuckled, devious mouth roving the column of Suki’s neck.

The warrior readily obeyed.


End file.
